Roadtrip, FFX Style!
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Auron, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna, Seymour, Wakka, Rikku, and Kimahri took a roadtrip across Florida!


Roadtrip, FFX Style!

It all started at a car dealership because you can't have a roadtrip without a vehicle! 

"We all know it'll have to be large enough to carry us so... We'll need a van..." Tidus said, stating the obvious. 

"What about this, ya?" Wakka said, pointing at a used Partridge Family bus. 

"NO!" everyone else yelled. 

"It would be funny to change the sign on the back from 'Nervous mother on board' to, 'Nervous Maester on board.' !!" Tidus said with a laugh. 

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Seymour said. 

"Seriously though, what color?" Lulu asked. 

"Red." said Auron gruffly. 

"How about blue? It'd match my hair!" Seymour said smoothly. 

"Or green, like my eyes!" said Rikku. 

"Or yellow, ya? Aurochs colors!" Wakka said. 

"Kimahri like silver." Kimahri growled. 

"I like gold." Yuna said. 

"I like what Yuna likes!" Tidus cried. 

"I don't care!" Lulu huffed. 

After about fifteen minuted of arguing they settled on a white van, since no one could agree on a color then a non-color it would be. Then the question turned to extras. 

"I want a tv!" Seymour complained. 

"A cd player and sound system!" Tidus exclaimed. 

"Air conditioning, ya!" Wakka added. 

"A kitchen would be nice!" Yuna said cheerfully. 

"A kitchen? That would be nice but how would we fit a kitchen in a van?" Tidus asked, trying to gently tell Yuna, "No." 

"I don't care as long as it runs." Lulu muttered. 

"We're getting air conditioning and a cd player. Now, let's hurry this up." Auron said. So after all the paperwork that goes with buying a van was finished the group set off down the road. Auron driving, Lulu in the front seat, Tidus, Yuna, and Seymour in the back seat, Wakka and Rikku in the very back seat, and Kimahri in the luggage area. 

"We need some music, ya? Lu, put on the Shakira cd!" Wakka said enthusiactically. 

"No, I don't want to hear that cd." Lulu replied. 

"But Lulu!" Wakka started to say. 

"Enough Wakka! We're not listening to Shakira and that is that." Lulu came back harshly. 

"You didn't have to yell, ya..." Wakka whined quietly. 

"How about rock music." Tidus said. 

"I prefer the Newsboys soundtrack." Yuna replied. 

"Nah! I say techno music or newage." Rikku said. 

"Play my Creed soundtrack." Seymour said. 

"What, so you can sing along? No thanks. I don't think I could handle your rendition of My Last Breath, Seymour." Tidus replied. 

"My mother once told me I have a beautiful singing voice." Seymour said. 

"Kimahri like the blues.." Kimahri suggested. As the van pulled up to a stoplight Auron placed a cd into the player. As the light changed Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata begins to play. 

"Augh, not classical music!" Tidus complained. 

"Yes, classical music." Auron replied, smirking. They rode on for a while longer, the scenic Florida roads and busy city streets passing by in a flurry. 

"Um,... I hate to say this everyone, but ... I have to go pee." Yuna said. 

"Yuna, didn't I tell you to go before we left." Auron scolded. 

"I'm sorry Sir Auron, but I must insist that we pull over at a gas station soon." Yuna replied. 

"Fine" Auron growled. A few minutes later they pulled into a gas station and Yuna hurried for the bathroom. Lulu started to get out of the van. 

"Where are you going, Lulu?" Tidus asked. 

"I'm going inside to buy a porn magazine, I'm bored." she said, releasing the catch on her seatbelt. 

"Get me some cigarettes too while you're there." Auron said. Lulu nodded, then shut the van door. Wakka suddenly flung the back door of the van open. 

"They have slushie drinks, ya!" Wakka yelled, hopping out of the van. 

"Hey, wait for me, Wakka! I want one." Tidus yelled, following after him. Rikku stayed in the van, tinkering with a small machina. Seymour picked up the book he'd been reading and resumed doing so. 

"What the hell is that?" Auron said suddenly, turning around in his seat and looking at Seymour who had one book sitting open on his lap and another in his hands. 

"That's the Epic of Gilgamesh." Seymour said, pointing at the book in his lap. 

"No, the one in your hands. It looks like a cheap romance novel." Auron said. 

"Book is cheap romance novel. Kimahri read when Seymour wasn't paying attention." Kimari said. 

"Hmph, it's no worse than Lulu's porn habit." he muttered as Auron turned back around in his seat. After a minute or two they reassembled and were on the road again. 

"I can't help the feeling that we've forgotten something... You didn't forget to pee, did you, Yuna?" Auron asked. 

"Yuna?" Auron called again. Everyone stared a Yuna's seat, realizing they'd left her behind. 

"Aw shit! Looks like we'll have to turn around." Tidus groaned. They drove back to find Yuna waiting for them Finally they got back on the road for real this time. Seymour tactfully edged a hand to rest on Yuna's thigh. Tidus glared at Seymour with obvious jealously. Yuna looked over at Seymour, setting a hand on her staff. 

"Wouldn't you like me to send you so you could go to your final resting place?" Yuna asked. 

"Of course, but before you send me, just let me tell you a little story." 

20 Minutes Later.... 

"And so, that's what happened." Seymour finished and then looked at Yuna who was fast asleep. 

"Works every time!" Seymour said cheerfully. After a little while Yuna woke up, though she'd completely forgotten about sending Seymour. 

  
  
Authors Note: So, what did you think of chapter 1? It surely got off to a spastic start! ^_^ Since I have lost the rest of this fanfic I will be re-writing everything after chapter one and adding it later so it may take a bit before chapter two comes up.   



End file.
